A millimeter wave band corresponding to 57 to 66 GHz may ease a worldwide shortage of frequency resources. A wireless frequency signal of the millimeter wave band is enabled to be implemented and thus, a wireless communication system supporting a transmission rate of several gigabytes is commanding attention in recent times.
Due to a propagation characteristic of the millimeter wave band, the wireless communication system may form an ad-hoc network using nodes dispersedly located in a short range. Dispersed nodes belonging to the ad-hoc network may exchange data using a time division multiple access scheme. For example, a wireless communication network using the millimeter wave band may be configured by a high definition television (HDTV) monitor, a digital video disk (DVD) player, a set-top box (STB), a mobile phone, a computer, and the like. In this instance, devices configuring the wireless communication network may communicate with each other using a wireless millimeter wave frequency.
In a communication scheme where a wireless resource is shared using the time division multiple access scheme, time synchronization may be secured between dispersed nodes sharing the wireless resource since a stable communication service may be provided without interference between the dispersed nodes through the secure of time synchronization. Thus, transmission nodes and reception nodes exchanging data may be aware of a time when data communication occurs between nodes.
In an ultrahigh speed wireless transmission system using the millimeter wave band, a block transmission scheme may be used to enhance a transmission speed of a transmission device. In the block transmission scheme, the transmission device may transmit successive packets without a prompt response with respect to a data packet transmission of a reception device. In the block transmission scheme, it may be important to prevent a buffer overflow from occurring in the reception device.
In ultrahigh speed wireless transmission systems where a transmission speed of more than one gigabyte is possible, overflow of the buffer in the reception device may be likely to occur since packets processed by the reception device may be instantaneously outnumbered by received packets.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a technology for preventing overflow of a buffer in a reception device in ultrahigh speed wireless transmission systems.